wssu_geriatric_physical_therapyfandomcom-20200214-history
Caregiver Care
Caregiving is the act of looking after a person regardless of the stage in life. Typically, this act of care is for an individual that is disabled, sick, young or old. Caregiving may come from a family member, friend or healthcare worker. Outcomes The outcomes of this page are to... # Learn more about the caregiver population # Learn how to recognize signs and symptoms of caregiver burn out # Learn tips for avoiding caregiver burn out # Learn more about resources available for caregivers and loved ones Caregiver Population YOU ARE NOT ALONE! 43.5 million individuals in the United States have perform the unpaid act of caregiving to someone within the last 12 months. 56% of caregivers care for parents or grandparents. 14% are parents caring for a child. (Caregiver.org) It is important to recognize that there is a community of caregivers. There are support groups and resources available in most communities to support caregivers as they support their loved ones. Caregivers tend to vary and have countless roles in their dependent's life. Typically one may find yourself: * preparing meals * shopping * cleaning * assisting or performing persons daily living activities: hygiene, dressing, eating, etc. * picking up medications * handling medical planning * handle finances * many more People tend to put themselves to the side and focus on their loved one because of their disabilities or lack to care for self. Caregiver burn out '''occurs when an individual is mentally, physically and/or emotionally exhausted from providing care for another. This tends to occur when a person merely focuses on their loves one and neglects self-care. Care burn out appears as the following: * sick often * decrease appetite * withdrawn from social interaction * mood changes * sense of hopelessness or depression * lack of joy * high stress or anxiety * headaches frequently * change in sleeping patterns * change in eating habits * irritability * absent mindedness * lack of energy * forgetfulness * suicidal thoughts When noticing the signs and/or symptoms listen above, please take time to do some of the following. * Take a bath * Meditate * Go to your "happy place" * Get away * Read a book * Take deep breaths * Do something creative * Go to park * Take a bike ride * Exercise * Pray * Join support group * Ask for assistance/ Share the burden * Say "NO" If a combination of these suggestions do not relieve your signs or symptoms or caregiver burden, you may need other medical professional help. Please contact your doctor to express your concern. Below you will find resources used to put this information together as well as recourses for caregivers and loved ones '''Resources http://www.sciencecare.com/caregiving-roles-and-responsibilities/ https://www.caregiving.org/resources/finances-work/ https://www.dol.gov/whd/fmla/employeeguide.pdf http://www.caregiveroc.org/ https://www.cdc.gov/healthliteracy/developmaterials/audiences/olderadults/tipsforcaregivers.html http://www.apa.org/pi/about/publications/caregivers/faq/family.aspx https://www.caregiver.org/caregiver-statistics-demographics http://www.heart.org/idc/groups/heart-public/@wcm/@hcm/documents/downloadable/ucm_300657.pdf References Adelman, R. D., Tmanova, L. L., Delgado, D., Dion, S., & Lachs, M. S. (2014). Caregiver burden: A clinical review. Jama, 311(10), 1052-1060. doi:http://dx.doi.org/10.1001/jama.2014.304 Health Literacy. (2016, December 19). Retrieved from https://www.cdc.gov/healthliteracy/developmaterials/audiences/olderadults/tipsforcaregivers.html Caregiving Facts. (n.d.). Retrieved from http://www.apa.org/pi/about/publications/caregivers/faq/index.aspx Kasuya, R., Polgar-Bailey, P., & Takeuchi, R. (2000). CAREGIVER BURDEN AND BURNOUT A guide for primary care physicians. Postgraduate Medicine, 108(7). doi:10.3810/pgm.2000.12.1324 Witters, D. (2011, February 4). In U.S., Caregivers Suffer From Poorer Physical Health; Negative effects of caregiving greatest for those aged 18 to 29. Gallup Poll News Service.